Tarde demais
by ImRav3nclaw
Summary: "...O rosto dela continuava gravado em sua mente, o nome dela ainda estava preso em seus lábios, e enquanto dormia, sua respiração tinha o som daquele nome: Madge..."


**Olá, quanto tempo hein? Pois é, mais de um ano sem postar se eu não me engano... Mas agora estou aqui com minha primeira Oneshot e Jogos Vorazes, YAAAY. **

**Espero que gostem, não tive muito tempo de revisar e está meio curtinha, mas enfim... Boa leitura. (: **

* * *

Os sentimentos dele eram confusos como um quebra-cabeça sem imagens de uma única cor. Carinho e aversão brincavam entre si, confundindo-se e misturando-se, fazendo com que ele só descobrisse o que sentia por ela quando já era tarde demais.  
O rosto dela continuava gravado em sua mente, o nome dela ainda estava preso em seus lábios, e enquanto dormia, sua respiração tinha o som daquele nome: Madge.  
Ele demorou demais a perceber, e agora ela estava morta.  
Se arrependimento matasse, Gale Hawthorne não viveria tempo o suficiente para recomeçar sua vida, ou pelo menos tentar.  
Ela era o real motivo que não permitiu que ele voltasse para o distrito 12. A memória dela estava presa a cada rua, cada casa, cada pedra. Gale nunca mais poderia pisar naquele lugar sem pensar nela, imaginá-la andando pelas ruas com o belo vestido branco que usara no dia da colheita em que tudo aquilo começou, o vestido que ele criticou devido ao preço. Quantas vezes ele se permitiu julgá-la fazendo pouco do seu dinheiro, ou dizendo que o sorriso que de vez em quanto brincava em seus lábios com tanta sinceridade, era falso? Ele levou tempo demais para notar que o desprezo que parecia nutrir por ela, na verdade, era algo bonito e em proporções muito maiores que qualquer ódio que poderia vir a sentir pela garota.  
"Você acha mesmo que eu não tenho medo, Gale? Que eu penso que o dinheiro que tenho irá me proteger Eu choro todas as noites, sei que meus dias estão contados. Mas eu tenho um plano. Katniss me ensinou algumas coisas, acho que eu poderia fugir daqui, fazer missões diplomáticas nos distritos e unir todos, ou quase todos contra a capital. Se ao menos eu conseguisse fugir desse maldito lugar. Eu sei que não gosta de mim Gale, eu nem sei porque escolhi pedir ajuda a você. Mas gostaria que você considerasse a ideia de vir comigo. Eu já estou farta de ver pessoas que amo serem levadas de mim. Katniss e Peeta estão lá, não se sabe por quanto tempo. Se não fizer por mim, faça por ela. Percebi que ela sempre te interessou." Foi isso que ela disse a ele, naquela noite em que foi a sua procura, ela não parecia a linda Madge deslumbrante que sempre via, estava com os cabelos molhados pela chuva e colados ao rosto, os olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar.  
Ela não ficou tempo suficiente para ouvir sua resposta, depois daquele dia, ele não mais a viu. A partir daquele dia, algo dentro dele começou a dizer "Gale, como você foi burro." Daquele dia em diante, Gale não conseguiu tirar Madge da cabeça.  
Então um dia, um desastre aconteceu, e esse desastre levara Madge, e foi a dor daquele fatídico dia que o fez perceber que ele na verdade, a amava. Que cada vestido que criticava, o fazia pois sabia que nunca poderia dar nada parecido a ela, que cada sorriso que desprezava, era porque tinha medo de nunca ser o motivo dele.  
E agora lá estava ele, com nada mais que lembranças inventadas, se ao menos tivesse percebido antes, ela poderia estar com ele agora, ele poderia tê-la levado junto, mas não, foi lento demais, burro demais, iludido demais pensando que seu amor pertencia a outra pessoa, e agora era tarde demais, ele estava sozinho.  
"Distrito novo, vida nova" era o que ele dizia a si mesmo para tentar esquecer o que passou, para tentar não sentir falta do que não teve, para viver um dia de cada vez. Sem ela.

* * *

**E aí? gostaram, reviews são sempre bem vindas, boas ou ruins, podem criticar se quiserem, o que importa é aprender pra melhorar não é?(só peço que sejam delicados pois o coração da moça aqui é mole. haha) Pessoalmente, reli algumas das minhas fics anteriores e Deus do céu, a qualidade de algumas (pra não falar a maioria) está sofrível, assim que tiver um tempinho irei editar e repostar (: **  
**Beijos.**

***Qualquer erro aí é porque não tive tempo de revisar muito bem. ^^**


End file.
